Bert Olmstead
| birth_place = Sceptre, Saskatchewan, Canada | death_date = | death_place = High River, Alberta, Canada | career_start = 1948 | career_end = 1962 | halloffame = 1985 }} Bert Olmstead (born Murray Albert Olmstead on September 4, 1926) was a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who played for the Montreal Canadiens, Chicago Blackhawks and Toronto Maple Leafs in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Early Playing Career At the age of 18, Bert moved to Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, to play junior hockey. In his first year, he and the Moose Jaw Canucks challenged for the Memorial Cup, after finishing the playoffs with a 15–1 record. They were unsuccessful in the series against the St. Michael's Majors. Bert had 10 goals and eight assists in the 17 playoff games he played. He played another season in Moose Jaw before being assigned to the Kansas City Pla-Mors of the United States Hockey League (USHL) by the Chicago Black Hawks. Chicago Blackhawks Bert played three full seasons for Kansas City, and part of another, later in 1950, for the Milwaukee Sea Gulls. In the 1946–47 season, he joined the Pla-Mors, finishing the season with 42 points in 60 games. In 1948–49, the Canadiens, who had originally sponsored Bert and owned his rights, traded him to the Chicago Black Hawks. The same season, he made his NHL debut, called up after scoring 33 goals and 44 assists, for 77 points, in 52 games with the Pla-Mors. He played nine games for the Black Hawks and collected two assists. Bert played the entire following season for the Black Hawks, appearing in 70 games and scoring 20 goals. Olmstead split the 1950–51 season between four teams, playing for all but one of them. He began the season playing for the Black Hawks franchise, playing 15 games in the NHL and 12 in the USHL, for the Milwaukee Sea Gulls. On December 2, 1950, Bert (along with Vic Stasiuk) was traded to the Detroit Red Wings in exchange for Lee Fogolin and Steve Black. On December 19, 1950, 17 days after the trade to Detroit, he was traded again, without ever suiting up for the Red Wings, to Montreal for Leo Gravelle. Bert would never leave the NHL until his retirement in 1962, playing 39 games that season on a line with Maurice Richard and Elmer Lach, scoring 38 points. Bert also appeared in 11 playoff games, collecting six points, as the Canadiens lost the best-of-seven Stanley Cup finals to the Toronto Maple Leafs in five games. Montreal Canadiens Bert and the Canadiens appeared in the Stanley Cup finals again in the 1951–52 season, losing to the Detroit Red Wings; after recording 35 points in 69 regular season games, he was limited to an assist in 11 playoff games. In his third season with the Canadiens, Bert won the Stanley Cup for the first time. Earning 45 points in 69 games, he was named to the Second All-Star Team. On the last game of the season, Bert bodychecked Gordie Howe, stopping him from tying Maurice Richard's record of 50 goals in a season. He played all the 70 games in the next two seasons, scoring 52 and 58 points in the 1953–54 and 1954–55 seasons, respectively. The Canadiens lost to the Red Wings once more in the Stanley Cup finals, in both seasons In the 1954–55 season, Bert led the league in assists, with 48, as Montreal lost another Stanley Cup Final to Detroit. The 1955–56 season saw the start of Montreal's five consecutive Stanley Cup championships. In that season, Bert played on a line with Jean Beliveau and Bernie Geoffrion. Bert set a record for assists, with 56 and also scored eight points in game, recording four goals and four assists, tying Rocket Richard's record. This record would be broken in 1976 by Darryl Sittler, who scored six goals and four assists, for ten points. As well as winning the Stanley Cup, Bert was again named to the Second All-Star Team. Bert won two more Stanley Cups in the 1956–57 and 1957–58 seasons. After the conclusion of the 1957–58 seasons, doctors informed him that he had no strength left in his knees, and that he should contemplate retirement. As a result of this prognosis, the Canadiens left Bert unprotected in the Intra-League Draft, and he was claimed by Billy Reay, the head coach of the Canadiens' chief rival, the Toronto Maple Leafs. Toronto Maple Leafs Early in the 1958–59 season, Punch Imlach, the assistant general manager of the Leafs, fired Reay, installed himself as the head coach and appointed Bert as the playing assistant coach. This meant that while Imlach coached the team during games, Bert was in charge of the practices; however, he only lasted three months as the assistant coach, resigning to devote more time to improving his play. The same season, the Leafs went on a long winning streak in order to qualify for the playoffs, but they lost to the Canadiens in the finals. After losing in the Finals the next season, and falling short of the Finals the next season, Bert won his fifth and final Stanley Cup in 1962, missing two months of the season with a broken shoulder, and being limited to only four out of the 12 playoff games. Retirement Following his fifth Stanley Cup win, with Toronto, the New York Rangers claimed Bert in the Intra-League Draft on June 4, 1962. This came as a surprise to him, who refused to report to the team. The Canadiens offered to acquire Bert from the Rangers, within a month; Bert demanded an immediate trade. Since no deal came, he retired at the age of 35. During his 14-year NHL career, Bert scored 181 goals and 421 assists, for 602 points; in the playoffs, he collected 59 points, in 115 games. In his 14 seasons, he appeared in the Stanley Cup final 11 times. He won five times, four of them with the Montreal Canadiens, and once with the Toronto Maple Leafs. After retiring from playing, Bert attempted coaching. In the 1965–66 season, he coached the Vancouver Canucks of the WHL; he finished with a 33–35–4 record, for a .486 winning percentage. In the 1967–68 season, Bert coached the expansion Oakland Seals, in the NHL. He did not last the full season, stepping aside after 64 games, having only won 11 games, with a .297 winning percentage. Death On November 16, 2015, Bert died at his home in High River, Alberta, Canada due to complications from a stroke. Career Statistics Coaching Record Legacy Known as "Dirty Bertie" because of his physical playing style, Bert was a power forward, making hard hits and winning battles in the corners. He was not a very good skater and thus he had to compromise with his bodychecking. Bert was not regularly involved in fights, but in the ones that he participated in, the majority were started with his hits. In 1985, Bert was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1985. Category:1926 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:California Golden Seals coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL coaches